Jacob's Easter treat - my Eastertreat for you guys
by xxtwilightemoxx
Summary: Just a stupid little one shot , random . From Jacob's pointof veiw .It is jut a sweet Nessie and Jake moment. It is a year after BD and it is Easter morning in the Black' house . Cutness , stupidness it is random but plzzzzzzzzz review ! T for a bit of swearing


**Jacob's Easter treat **

**Reviews are what inspires me to write so keep them coming ! I love getting reviews so PLZ review . This just a pointless little one-shot from Jacob's point of view . Just thought it would be a sweet Nessie and Jake moment ! It is my Easter treat for you guys ! **

"GET YOUR FUCKING , FAT , FURRY , DOG , ARSE DOWN HERE NOW , JACOB !" Rachel , my annoying as fuck sister called me . I pulled on a pair of pants and I headed down stairs to see Paul , my sister's imprinter staring at her cleavage . My dad and Charlie were sitting watching football . Bella - my best friend – was helping Rachel wash the dishes , Edward was texting on his phone asking Rosalie and Emmett to stop fucking in the woods (whilst there room was being redecorated )by time we go back to the Cullen house . "Jake !" The familiar voice of my favourite person in the world said . Nessie was running to me and I held her in my embrace . "Look !" She said whilst pressing her small hand to my face . She showed me the most adorable thing in the world !

_**Edward , Bella and Nessie running through then Woods on their way to our house . Nessie then darted in another direction **_

"_**Mom , daddy look , a Bunny !" She exclaimed , she picked up a small , white Bunny and took it to her parents . "It's a bunny , can we keep it ?" **_

"_**Ness , we cannot keep a wild Bunny as a pet , or a pet shop Bunny either , one of us would probably eat it ! Besides , I don't like Bunnies !"Edward announced , Ness looked heartbroken – daddy's little girl has never been told no – she put on a pout and Edward shook his head . **_

"_**No !" He replied back **_

"_**Are you afraid they're gonna come and nibble of your ears in your sleep ?" Bella said in a baby voice stroking her husband in a comforting way . "It's okay Eddie baby , we all get scared of things . Normally Monsters or Death or these terrifying vampire creatures I here are wondering around Forks , but if you're scared of tiny , cute , little , fluffy bunnies it is your choice!" Nessie was laughing hysterically at her mom's joke . **_

"_**Bella I . AM . NOT .AFRAID .OF .BUNNIES !" Edward said , not in a mean way to his family but to the Bunny . **_

"_**You don't need to embarrassed Eddie , I 'll protect you from the killer Bunnies !" Bella said , nodding her head and stroking Edwards shoulder . **_

"_**Of course you can have the Bunny Ness , in fact you can have the Bunny and it's family ! We will pick them up on our way home !" Bella said after she turned to her daughter . **_

_**Bella and Nessie ran off to La Push.**_

_**Edward stood there mouth hanging wide open , until he decided to catch up with them , he was ahead of both of them before they knew it ! **_

I was laughing aloud at Nessie's memory of traveling to La Push to spend Easter morning with us . "I got you something !" she said , her sweet voice confirmed ; she didn't need to get me anything ! "You don't need to get me anything , Ness just having you as my little sister is the best present in the world !" She smiled , she liked it when I referred to her as my sister . And it was true , Ness was like my little sister , I was her protector , my imprint , my life – in a non-paedophile way . I didn't want to be made into a fur coat by Edward and Bella , I would never try anything like that – not until she was eighteen – both mentally and physically . If she wanted to of course , if her heart belonged to another man (of course I'd have to approve of him first) it wouldn't matter to me , if she was happy , I was happy !"But Jake , I want to give you this , close your eyes and put your hands out . " I obeyed her simple commands , I heard her footsteps run up to Bella so she could get my Easter treat of her , she came back and placed the present in my palms . I opened my eyes , to see the most perfect , sweet Easter treat ever !

It was a chocolate wolf – instead of a bunny – it was quite large and it had a white chocolate shillohet of what seemed to be a young girl , sitting on the wolves back . Also in the box with the chocolate in was a little banner (made out of chocolate and written in white icing ) 'Nessie and Jacob' also around the wolves neck was a little ribbon with a wolf charm and a little bell thing on , calved on the bell was the Quileute symbol . It was a bracelet for me ! I turned to a smiling Nessie "It is gorgeous ! I love it !" She smiled even wider and gave me a massive hug !

"I got you something to !" I said to her , I walked to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a big box covered in purple wrapping paper . She tore it off and opened the box to find a chocolate heart (bigger then her head , hollow and 3D just like a chocolate egg !) it had in pink icing 'Happy Easter Renesmee Carlie Cullen !" Also in the box was a smaller white box , she opened it and inside was a sliver chain with a Bunny (wearing a diamond in crested bow ) it had the words 'Angel' hanging from the chain . Also there was a Quileute bracelet and it had engraved into it 'Little Sister ' but in Quileute language on the other side it had a more familiar Quileute word (She knows some of our language ) 'Que Quowle ' she looked at me for translation 'stay with me forever , little sister !" she smiled also in the box was an Easter bunny teddy that she named Jacob and framed picture of me and Ness dressed as bunnies ( don't ask , long story – but it made for a good picture )"I love them !" she exclaimed giving me another bear hug !

"Mommy , look !" She ran to show Bella and I looked around my living room and saw happiness , joy and excitement written over every body's faces . I took a seat next to Bella and Edward . "lovely gift you got for her , kind of you ." Edward said not looking up from his phone ."Don't mention it , she deserves to have an happy Easter!" I said glancing at my imprint who was sitting on her grandfather's knee , showing her the presents I got for her . "What are you doing on that phone , you have been on it since we got here and all night ?" Bella asked her husband , she looked at the screen to his iPhone 5 and gave him a strange look . "It's addictive !" I looked at Bella – waiting for her to tell me what he was doing on his phone . "He is playing a my little pony game !" She said sounding unsure of her own words . I looked at his phone screen . "Why ?" I asked him , he just shrugged his shoulders as he ran a brush through his pony's main . "It's Easter addition !" He says not blinking , just styling the rainbow hair that fell from the multi coloured horse's head . "What makes it Easter addition ?" I asked Edward who was now helping his pony 'Rainbow' gallop through flower field "Instead of collecting apples , pony-pixie dust , love hearts and hoofs you collect chocolate eggs , bunnies , ducklings and lambs !" Me and Bella stared at him blankly , shocked at by what this over a century year old vampire was doing . "Plus you get to dress your pony up Easter style – for example you can dress your pony up as an egg , a bunny , a lamb , a duck or you can put Easter eggs in its main !" Bella just laughed and sat on her husband's knee and he kissed her head ruffling her brunette hair . "Do you like the game I showed you daddy ?" Nessie asked . So that what got him into the game . He paused the pony and replied "It's one of the best games I have ever played – I've have reached level 40 – I don't think I will ever beat you since you're on level 62 though !"

Me , Nessie , Bella and Edward left my house at dinner time , so we could spend the afternoon at the Cullen house . Along the way Nessie introduced me to her new Bunnies . The original one, Snowy , Snowy's Bunny wife , Snowdrop and their Bunny children , Jakeybell (me and Bella ) and Nessward (He and Edward ). When we got home Bella warned Emmett not to eat the Bunnies , reluctantly he agreed . I knew he wouldn't hurt Ness by hurting or eating her Bunnies !

PLZ REVIEW

REVIEWS=MORE CHAPTERS !

DON'T 4GET 2 REVIEW !


End file.
